


This Release of Mine

by xaphrin



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaphrin/pseuds/xaphrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a light BDSM smut piece between Raven and Nightwing (Robin). There is literally no plot, just sex. Have fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Release of Mine

Perhaps it was not the best way to release steam and stress. Robin could have thought about six hundred other ways to recollect his feelings and recenter himself after a hard day of work, but none of them were coming to mind right now. No, he was drawing a complete blank. And, it was so hard to think of other outlets when Raven was so submissive and eager to let him…  _play_  with her. No, it was was much easier to just take the feast that was given to him.

The feast that was currently on the edge of his bed, her hands belted to her thighs, with that glorious, round ass lifted into the air and slowly turning a deep, unforgettable shade of red.

“…  _ten_.” He pulled his hand back and smiled down at the back of her head. “How do you feel, Raven? Do you want more?”

She nodded slowly, and turned her head to look over her shoulder at him. Her eyes were so wide and dark, and her lips were so red, it was a damn miracle that Robin didn’t lose control of himself right there. Raven licked her lips and moved her head back to the mattress in front of her. “Yes, Nightwing. Consider me a criminal, punish me like one.”

He slid a finger back and forth over her core, not quite dipping inside, but teasing her enough to remind her that he was in control. Her hips bucked, but she was forced to endure his torture with her limited movement. “And are you going to confess to your crimes, Raven? Confess to what you’ve done?”

“I will confess.” Her voice was trembling now, shaking into his mattress. Her fingers tightened next to her thighs, and she tugged a little at the restraints, but did not move. “I stole from you this morning.”

“Oh?” He removed his fingers, bringing them to his lips to taste her desire. The things he wanted to do to her… “And what did you take from me, Raven?”

“I masturbated without your approval.” Her voice was soft as it whispered into the mattress. “I let myself come.”

He raised an eyebrow over the top of his mask. It wasn’t an expressed rule that she  _wasn’t_  allowed to masturbate, but it was one she usually tried to uphold on her own. As Raven put it, her body was his to use with her permission, and she didn’t want to deny him any of its pleasures. Robin ran his fingertips over the curve of her ass, trying to decide what an appropriate punishment would be for denying him both the sight of her masturbating and her release. 

“That is certainly a crime, Raven.” He pulled his hand back from her body and hummed for a moment, thinking of a punishment for her as he stared at her dripping body. “You’ve confessed so early, Raven, that you’ve gained some of my good graces. I’ll let you have a choice.”

There was a shiver of surprise that ran down her spine. “A choice, Nightwing?”

“You can either count to thirty as I turn that lovely ass of yours even redder, or we can count to fifteen as you tell me what you did to yourself this morning - in  _full_  detail.” He paused and stepped up to her again, fingertips dancing over her skin. “The choice is yours.”

A moment passed as she pondered that thought before giving a slow nod. “I wish to confess my crime in detail, Nightwing." 

"Good.” Robin pulled back his hand and brought it down onto her skin with a sharp  _smack_. “ _One_.”

“I woke up this morning feeling…  _tight_.” Raven’s voice trembled under the pleasure-pain that was webbing through her body. “I wanted release.”

“ _Two_.”

“I dreamt of you last night, devouring me with your tongue.” Her voice wavered slightly. “I wanted to feel you like that again, but more than that, I wanted to just get off.”

“ _Three_.”

“And so I lay in my bed and I let my fingers slide slowly over my breasts, imagining they were yours.” Her voice was soft now, and her eyes were closing as she let herself wallow in the memory of her fantasy. “I imagined you were in bed with me, waking me up.”

“ _Four_.”

“Then, I let my fingers slide between my thighs and play with my clit.”

“ _Five_.”

“Just like you do. Slow circles at first, letting my body get used to the sensation.”

“ _Six_.”

“It only took a few minutes before I was gasping your name, but I didn’t want to come yet… so, I pushed my fingers inside me.”

“ _Seven._ ”

“It felt so good, imagining you were there doing these things to me. I wanted to stop and wait for you, but you were out on patrol… and you wouldn’t be back until it was too late.”

“ _Eight_.”

“So, I continued to fuck myself with my own fingers, letting myself believe it was you.”

“ _Nine_.”

“My orgasm came quickly as I thought about you.”

“ _Ten_.”

“When I came, I called out your name, wishing you were there with me.”

“ _Eleven_.”

“It felt so good… that I masturbated again, in the shower.”

Robin’s hand faltered. Twice in one morning? She was certainly going to be fun to play with tonight. Recollecting his thoughts, he brought his hand back down on her skin. “ _Twelve._ ”

“I used the water pressure from the shower head to tease myself.”

“ _Thirteen_.”

“It took less time than before, but it wasn’t you.”

“ _Fourteen_.”

“I wanted you to fuck me, Nightwing.”

“ _Fifteen_.”

Robin stood back and looked at the color of her skin with a slight smile. It was unlikely that there would be any bruising, but she certainly wouldn’t be able to sit down for the next few days without thinking of him. He leaned down and tenderly kissed his work before picking his head up from her body. “Number, Rae?”

“Three.” That was good, she must have enjoyed her spanking more than he anticipated. Her hands clenched in her cuffs, and she looked over her shoulder at him. “Please, Nightwing, please. I am desperate for you to take me.”

He lifted an eyebrow. “I don’t remember taking orders from you, Raven.” He smacked her ass again, watching the tremor of pain ripple up her back. “Do you want to be punished again?”

She winced, and shook her head. “Only if you think it’s appropriate, Nightwing." 

He crossed his arms over his chest, a slow smile curling across his lips. "I have a much better punishment for you, Raven.”

“Yes, Nightwing?”

Without another word he pulled her off the bed and placed her on the floor on her knees. Her eyes widened as she stared at his erection, and then looked back up into his face, a dark blush spreading across her cheeks. He curled his fingers under her chin, pushing his thumb into her mouth in a play of what he was expecting. 

“Suck me, Raven, and I may have the kindness to return the favor later." 

Raven didn’t need any more encouragement, she opened her mouth and took as much of him as she could. She was warm and wet, and her tongue was doing something that he didn’t even have a  _name_ for (not that he could think of one if he tried, his mind was already wandering in space at this point). Robin practically purred with pleasure, and he buried his hands in her hair, keeping her body secured to one spot as his hips began a slow, steady movement in and out of her mouth, using her the way she liked to be used.

Her tongue circled his head slowly and teased his slit with patience he couldn’t describe. She felt  _amazing_. Like everything he had ever wanted out of a lover, and he felt the stress from his day slowly melt away, one second at a time. Yes, he really should have found a better outlet, but how could he deny Raven? 

His cock jumped, bringing his mind back to a sharp point, and he pulled away from her sinful mouth, knowing that he was on the brink of spilling himself. He didn’t want that just yet. No, he wanted to tease her some more before fucking her senseless.

"You’ve very good at that, Raven.” He hoisted her to the bed again, this time lying on her back. “You did so good that I think I’ll return the favor.”  

With that, he spread her legs and dipped his tongue to her center. She bucked against his mouth, her hands tugging violently against her restraints. Robin just smiled and placed a restraining arm over her hips, circling her clit with his tongue in a slow, delicious movement. Raven cried out his name as he feasted on her body, kissing every inch of her he could taste. He could feel her tremble around him, her head tossing side-to-side as each moment seemed to stretch in delicious torture. A small smile split his lips and his lifted his head. “I give you permission to come, Raven.”

She let herself fall. Her nails dug into her thigh as her body convulsed and shook beneath him. Robin pulled back just enough to watch the look of pure ecstasy fly across her face, her lips trembling out his name and eyes fluttering closed. She looked nothing short of beautiful, and he was going to take her now.

Grunting out a curse, he drug her body to the edge of the bed again and flipped her around so that she was laying chest-first in the bed again. Without waiting for her to come down from her high, Robin speared her body with his own. He cried out, his nails digging deep into her flesh. For a moment he wondered if he hurt her, but her pleasured moan at the pain rippling across her skin gave him comfort. 

“Number.”

“Seven.”

He nodded, a little bit ashamed that he was so rough with her, but he needed this right now. “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk straight.”

Without another word he began to piston himself in and out of her body. Raven’s back arched and she cried out his name as his hands wrapped around her upper arms, pulling her back against him with new leverage. The sound of his body against her own, ruthlessly claiming her, was the only music that filled the room. He could hear the soft pants and whispers from Raven as he used her body for his own, selfish needs. He might have been hurting her, but he didn’t know… he was just relieving a little pressure from his day. Besides, if Raven’s screams were any indication, she was enjoying this as much as he was. 

His orgasm came completely out of left field. He felt Raven scream, her body tightening against his cock as she trembled around him, and then he felt himself spilling inside her, white light flashing behind his eyes. He yelled out her name, knees knocking together as he body blanketed her own. His breath escaped his lungs in short, fevered gasps, and he bit his nails deep into her arms, just trying to hold on to something solid. 

A few minutes passed as they twitched together, and finally Robin stood up and unfastened her restraints, dropping them to the floor as he massaged the kinks from her wrists and legs. He kissed down her spine and lifted her limp body back onto his bed, pulling her close to him. She shivered and tucked her head under his chin, letting them both relax in silence for a moment. 

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” She kissed his neck and wrapped her arms around him, bringing herself closer. “You were a little rough with me today.”

“Sorry.” He winced and wrapped his arms around her back, kissing the top of her head. “I… I had a bad patrol this morning. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

“I’m fine, Robin.” She wiggled out of his embrace and lifted her eyes to meet his, her fingers peeling the mask off his eyes and throwing it on his nightstand. “I would have let you know if you were seriously hurting me. But you were… rougher than normal." 

Remorse flooded his body and he felt himself cringe. "What can I do to make it up to you?” He cupped her cheek.

“Well, first you can kiss me, and then we should take a nap - because you wore me out this afternoon, and then… let’s go out to eat.” She kissed his chin, and looked up at his with those wide, endless eyes - the eyes that he could get lost in. “My treat." 

He smiled and pulled her closer. "Okay. Deal.” With that he let his mouth cover her own. Maybe this wasn’t the best outlet for his stress, but it certainly wasn’t the worst. 


End file.
